Stories, tales oh my!
by Camlop
Summary: Collection of stories of the Titans. Rating K in case I include battle scenes. Despite me being a bbxrae shipper, this is CANON with the animated series and the animated series only .
1. Opposites Attract or Teasing

"Opposites attract!" Cyborg sang, walking out of the Main Ops room.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Opposites attra—oh, jeeze! Raven! You heard nothing!"  
"What were you singing?"

Cyborg smiled sheepishly and his face grew red. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… I was watching a kids' science show… and they sang that."  
"What were they implying?"  
"Y'know… magnets and stuff." Cyborg raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why you so interested, Raven?"  
The brooding sorceress shrugged, prompting Cyborg to beckon her a goodnight as he shuffled to his bedroom. Raven proceeded into the Main Ops, where she found Beast Boy furiously playing a video game.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, growing suspicious of Cyborg. "Was Cyborg watching a science show just now?"

"Science show?" Beast Boy asked while he was blasted back on-screen by the computer. "He was playing video games with me, but then he had to recharge."

Raven's lips tightened. "Then what was he singing?"

This time, Beast Boy faltered in order to think, and he ultimately lost the game. "Um… something about… Robin and Starfire…"  
Raven nodded and she left without question.


	2. Maybelline or Duckies

**#2 Maybelline -or- Duckies**

****"For reals, man?!" a frustrated Cyborg yelled as he sat up from his crater. Mad Mod had used his cane to blast Cyborg back-and it seemed that was all Mad Mod was doing. "That's cheap!"

"Now, now, my duckies," Mad Mod began as he spun his cane in his hand. "No need to get angry! It sounds like you all need a time out."

"I have never been more annoyed by a British accent than now." Beast Boy slowed his run to a stop as he rejoined Raven and Starfire-Mad Mod had shot him a few blocks away. Raven glanced at him.

"You were British for an hour once."  
"Well yeah, but I actually rocked the accent!" Beast Boy said smugly, grinning slightly at Raven. The hooded demoness rolled her eyes. "Anyway, where's Robin?"  
"Robin is initiating some form of plan," Starfire answered, frowning as she watched Mad Mod dodge Cyborg's punches. "Raven and I are awaiting Robin's surprise attack."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "But we're a team. Are we just gonna stand here and watch from the sidelines?"

"Pretty much."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at Raven, and then he glanced at Cyborg. "Is Cyborg part of the plan? Because I know I wasn't, and I just got blasted all the way to H Street!" The green changeling was cut off by a rather shrill scream.

The three Titans turned to look at Mad Mod, who had been tackled by Robin. Cyborg was brushing his metal hands, looking quite proud of himself, and Robin had one foot on Mad Mod's chest. While Robin and Cyborg took care of wrapping up things, Starfire turned to Raven and Beast Boy.

"How did Mad Mod make himself appear young this time?" the Tamaranean princess asked. "Previously, he was a hologram and then he switched age stages with Robin. But how...?"

Beast Boy cut her off with a mischievous grin. "Maybe it's Maybelline!"  
Needless to say, Starfire was looking confused ("Who is Maybelline?") while Raven took the honors of slapping the green changeling.


	3. Rated PG13 for Violence

"That looked like it hurt."  
"Robin, we don't need your commentary."  
"Cyborg's right, Robin. Are you practicing your punchlines?"

"I find Robin's comments most amusing, however it does occasionally serve as an unnecessary distraction from the movie."  
"Can you all just shut up and watch the movie?"  
"Sorry guys. I just feel like I'm actually there fighting the guys; this movie's really good!"  
"You said it! The 3D effects make it even better!"  
"Aw, come _on! _I broke my 3D glasses! Cy, can I have yours? I mean, you're not using them."

"Well, green stain, that's because I adapted my bionic eye to see in 3D. As for my other eye... I just close it."  
"Is that why your right eye has been shut throughout the movie? I found it most baffling."  
"Yep. Hey Star, you didn't drench _all _of your popcorn in mustard, did you? I kinda ran out.."  
"Can we _please _just watch the movie? I can't hear the antagonist talk, and I can barely hear the screaming citizens and explosions!"  
"I believe there is more popcorn in the kitchen."  
"Alright, thanks. Be back in a sec!"  
"Hey, Cyborg, could you get me a refill?"  
"Sure. Diet cola?"  
"Yes, and-"

"Robin, you should try something else! Diet cola is so boring!"  
"Like what, Beast Boy?"  
"Like Green Fizz!"  
"That's kinda acidic."  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Whatever; suit yourself. I want diet cola."  
"Alrighty then. Star, BB: you guys want anything?"  
"I am good, friend Cyborg. Thank you, however!"

"Nah. I _really _gotta use the bathroom!"

"Well, go! Robin and I will catch you up on the movie. Just as long as you don't soil my couch!"

"It's _our _couch, technically."  
"I built the tower."  
"With our help!"  
"Mostly mine. Now go!"  
"You are all tiring my patience. Can we please just watch the movie?"  
"Oh, my mustard is running low! _CYBORG, MAY YOU PLEASE BRING ME ANOTHER BOTTLE OF MUSTARD?"  
"SURE, STAR."_

"Hey, you should ask Raven if she wants anything."

_"Oh! Right! RAE! YOU WANT ANYTHI-OH, HI, BB! DONE?"  
"YEAH!"_

"Alright! Star, here's your mustard. Robin, your soda. And I have my extra, extra large popcorn covered in butter and bacon bits!"  
"That's _so _bad for you."  
"Since when do you care, BB? You're always drinkin' loads of soda like there's no tomorrow!"  
"Dude, I so do not!"  
"Do too! You just talked about Green Fizz or whatever and then you ran to use the restroom!"  
"I can't help that I have a large stomach and a small bladder!"  
"Please, 'Green Fizz' is some sort of beverage?"  
"Only the best, Star!"  
"Pssh, Diet Cola's the best."  
"Yo, I think you're _both _wrong; Goop's the way to go!"  
"Goop's also cola. So you're on my side, Cyborg?"  
"Guess so!"  
_"Dudes!_ Not fair! Two against one?"

"I shall support you by joining your side, friend Beast Boy!"  
"Thanks, Star!"  
"If you all don't shut up and let at least _me _watch the movie..."  
"Hey, Star: besides mustard, what's your favorite.. er... beverage?"

"Hmm.. well, I find the cola to be most appetizing, however I have also tried the apple cider, which was most appealing!"  
"Apple cider's not a soda."  
"Oh."

_"SHUT UP AND WATCH THE MOVIE OR ELSE I WILL BLAST YOU ALL TO PIECES AND SEND YOUR SHREDDED REMAINS TO THE PITS OF AZARATH BEFORE STUFFING YOU ALL IN A BAKED PIE AND SHIPPING YOU TO MOTHER MAE EYE!"  
_"..."

"..."

"..."  
"...all you had to do was ask, Raven! I don't see why you have to ye-AAAACK! I'M SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! DON'T, RAVEN, DON'T-OWWWWW!"


	4. The Question Game

**#4 The Question Game**

Beast Boy had gathered the team in the Main Ops for a game. The Titans were seated around a table, with Beast Boy next to Cyborg, Cyborg next to Robin, Robin next to Starfire, and Starfire next to Raven. Cyborg finished stuffing a large ham into his mouth and he swallowed, then he beamed at his teammates.  
"Alright, dudes and dudettes! We're playing the question game!"  
Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire smiled with anticipation. Raven slouched in her seat as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. This was going to be a long day.  
"How do ya play?" Cyborg asked excitedly.  
Beast Boy explained the rules, but he didn't forget to mention that personal questions were allowed. Raven sarcastically muttered "joy," but no one seemed to hear her. As host, Beast Boy began, and he examined his teammates before selecting his first target.  
"Robin!"  
The legendary team leader sat up straighter and he smiled challengingly at the green animal shapeshifter. "Bring it on."  
Beast Boy grinned maliciously. "How long have you like-liked Starfire?"  
This deflated the so-called Boy Wonder. He shrunk in his seat, his face flushing. He smiled sheepishly while he nervously rubbed his neck. Starfire was watching him with interest. Robin stuttered, "Uh, well.. I, um... well... uh..."  
"Cat got your tongue, 'Robbie-Poo?'" Cyborg teased, elbowing his friend. Robin responded by shooting the half-robotic teen a piercing glare.  
"Uh... since... um... we started the team," Robin answered sheepishly, to which Starfire beamed with sheep's eyes.  
"I share the same answer!" Starfire blurted out, attempting to smile flirtatiously at her boyfriend. Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out laughing, which made Robin's face turn even redder. Starfire didn't notice. Robin cleared his throat and he sat up. "Don't look so happy; it's my turn!" The two boys straightened themselves out and Raven rolled her eyes again. Robin looked over the team. "Cyborg!"  
"Yeah, Bird Boy?"  
"If you had to pick between wearing a pink ballerina outfit or a pink princess costume, what would you wear?"  
Cyborg frowned. "Uh... the ballerina outfit, I guess. STARFIRE!"  
"Yes, friend?"  
"If you had to go shopping for Raven, what would you buy?"  
Raven's eyes widened and she frowned while Starfire was practically starry-eyed. "Oh, such a delightful question! Perhaps a pink dress, or a purple tank top, or"-Beast Boy snickered at the vision of Raven wearing girly clothing, which prompted Raven to kick him-"even perhaps strappy high heels!"  
"Uh, Starfire? Don't EVER go shopping for me."  
Starfire frowned and she shrank in her seat. "I shall oblige with your request, friend." Starfire paused and she smiled at the rest of the team. "I shall pick Beast Boy! Beast Boy, if you had to make three wishes, what would you wish for?"  
Beast Boy thought for a moment and he tapped his chin. "Well, I already attract the ladies, so not that..."-Raven rolled her eyes-"Hmm... for my first wish, I'd want a shiny, new moped! And one that won't explode on me. For my second wish, I'd want all the video games in the world! And for my third and final wish... for Raven to laugh at ALL of my jokes!" Beast Boy grinned widely at Raven, which made her suck in her breath with annoyance.  
"Keep on wishing."  
Beast Boy frowned. "Fine! Raven, answer truthfully: which one of my jokes is your favorite?"  
Raven frowned. She had to answer this. She couldn't lie... that wouldn't be fair. Then again, life wasn't fair. But the answer seeped from her lips before she could consider the pros and cons. "..I have two favorite jokes. When you said that thing about the beach and sunshine"-Beast Boy beamed at this; the second day the team was together, he had told her that-"..and when you froze The Brain and said 'brainfreeze.' You can't often say that and literally mean it."  
Robin and Cyborg's jaws had dropped with shock and their eyes were widened cartoon-like. Starfire was smiling slightly, but Raven knew the alien princess was also baffled and shocked.  
"REALLY?!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping in his seat-which he eventually did to lunge at Raven for a hug. "YOU LIKE MY JOKES! I KNEW IT!_ I KNEW IT!"_ He wrapped his arms around Raven and he hugged her tightly, resulting in her frowning.  
"If you don't let go of me in three seconds..." she growled, beginning a threat.  
Beast Boy quickly let go and he hurried to his seat, raising his arms and smiling sheepishly. "Right, right... sorry!"

The game continued until it was Beast Boy's turn again and he asked Raven if she thought his ears were cool. Needless to say, the team wasn't surprised when Beast Boy found himself with tape covering his mouth and a large, red mark in the shape of a palm on his cheek.


	5. 5 Politicians Lie Heroes? Not So Much

**#5 Politicians Lie... Citizens? Not So Much.**

The Teen Titans were lined up on a makeshift stage by City Hall to deliver a speech to the citizens of Jump City. Unbeknownst to them, Mad Mod had filled Titans Tower up with truth gas-but not just any truth gas. The truth gas they had been intoxicated with made them say whatever was on their mind. And each Titan would be speaking for approximately two minutes.  
Robin was the first one up. The citizens cheered and applauded loudly when he stepped up to the podium. He flashed a smile, cleared his throat, and he went over the speech in his mind.  
"Good afternoon, citizens of Jump City! As you know, I am the leader of the Teen Titans. And if you don't know me for some really weird reason, I'm Robin. Obviously."  
"Traffic light!" yelled out a random citizen within the crowd, but Robin did not understand what the citizen meant by that.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Robin blurted out. His eyes widened when he realized he was not in control of what he was saying. "Oh, no... I can't control what I'm saying-erm, I mean... back to the speech! You're all gathered here today because us Titans are going to talk about-man, this speech is gonna be boring-agh!" Robin quickly hopped off the podium and he practically ran to Cyborg. He pushed the half-robot forward, and Cyborg shrugged.  
"Hey, y'all! I'm Cyborg, co-leader of the Teen Titans. Man, I could really use some bacon right now..." Cyborg frowned; he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Hey, what's going on? Hm, guess I'm just hungry. I'd really rather be getting a hot dog or something. Hey, you! With the stupid hat and bratty-looking kid! Yeah, you! Start paying attention and quit talking to that really fat guy with the mustard-stained pajamas! Heh, speaking of mustard, Starfire can't get enough of that."  
"Starfire's hot!" a teenage citizen screamed.  
"Yeah, she's attractive, but Robin's dating her. Get a life, random citizen!"  
Starfire flew over and knocked Cyborg off the podium. She giggled nervously. "Uh, Cyborg should apologize for what he has said. We must get on with the speech! I do not remember it well, however. Oh, this is bad... Robin had it memorized letter for letter! Robin is very attractive. I love him!"  
"He doesn't deserve you! He will never appreciate you!" a familiar voice called out from the crowd. Robin narrowed his eyes as he searched for the source.  
"Ahem..." Starfire cleared her throat, frowning. "Robin appreciates me very much, and I appreciate him as well. He is a very good kisser-eep! I did not want to tell any of you that!" The damage was done; fangirls were squealing with both excitement and jealousy. "I must exit now!" Starfire hurried away and hid behind Robin; her face was red.  
Beast Boy stepped up to the podium. "My teammates are being stupid, don't mind them." Beast Boy froze. Did he really just say that? "Um... I didn't actually memorize my speech. Why am I here? I don't wanna be here discussing politics or whatever! That's boring! I don't even know what City Hall does! Anyway, as for my speech, I was planning on winging it. Does anyone want to hear a joke? Okay! Why did the elephant smash the peanut?"  
Raven swooped in and she grabbed Beast Boy. She avoided the microphone and she took Beast Boy to join with the other Titans. They huddled.  
"Something's wrong," Raven said. "You're all speaking your mind!"  
Cyborg was tapping away at his arm, and he frowned. "My systems are picking up moderate amounts of some form of truth gas in me. I'm guessing it's the same case with all of you."  
"Titans: whatever you do, avoid speaking to the citizens!"  
Beast Boy frowned. "But my fangirls will miss me!"  
"Shut up about your fangirls," Raven hissed. "I doubt you actually have any here. Sure, Tokyo was different, but I don't want to hear you talk about something that doesn't exist."  
"Are you jealous, Rae?"  
Raven opened her mouth, but quickly she slapped her hand over her mouth. After she regained herself, she withdrew her hand. "You're annoying me, Beast Boy."  
"And you're avoiding the question."  
Raven narrowed her eyes and she stuffed a small portion of her cloak into her mouth so she wouldn't talk. Beast Boy reached out to rip the cloak off, but she slapped his hand away.  
"We really gotta install a foreign gas detection system for the tower," Robin said.  
"On it."


	6. 6 Flawed

**#6 Flawed**  
"We need to do some quick evaluations of each other. I want each of you to state one of my flaws."  
There was no response.  
"Seriously, guys; we need to do this."  
"You're stubborn and complicated."  
"What she said. And you get waaay in over your head over Slade sometimes! Dude, you need to learn how to take a chill pill."  
"Sometimes you're hard to work with. Like Raven said, you're stubborn."  
There was a brief silence, and everyone looked at the Titan who had not yet spoken up. She sighed, bowed her head, and spoke.  
"You prioritize justice over your own friends."

"Second-in-Command's up! Alright, y'all; it may seem hard, but evidently Robin thinks we've all got flaws, so... what are mine?"  
"You're obsessed with food. Seriously, dude; I'm surprised you don't have posters of hamburgers in your room!"  
"You're one to talk, little green stain! For a vegetarian, you're one hungry, little dude. And besides, that's not a real flaw!"  
"Okay, okay, fine! Um... can I take a minute to think about this one?"  
"Ha! I'm perfect!"  
"Nobody's perfect. Those who believe so are merely delusional, or may possibly be saying that simply because they are insecure and they do not trust their own abilities."  
"Way to rain the parade, Raven."  
"I'll start. You can be just as stubborn as me."  
"I think that's a shared trait between leaders."  
"Ooh, ooh! Dudes, I've got one! When you're angry or whatever, you get a little... err... aggressive."  
"I shall speak what I have heard from your evil side when we fought against Trigon. You have, if my memory does not fail me, thirty-seven 'weak spots?'"  
"You become overly-attached to material objects."  
"You crave proving yourself, which can lead to bad decisions."

"Alright, Starfire: I'll start. You're naive."  
"You're waaay too considerate and thoughtful. I mean, I saw that Saiko-Tek ink dude kick your butt because you warned him you were sneaking up on him!"  
"You're overemotional."  
"I can't believe nobody mentioned this, but... your cooking literally sickens us. I'm stickin' to baby-back ribs!" There was a brief pause. "Beast Boy, don't give me that look. I'm a carnivore, born and raised!"

"You're immature, which is very distracting and a waste of our time. It doesn't get us anywhere."  
"You're nosy and you like to butt in on everyone's business."  
"What they said."  
"You pull 'the pranks' and they are most unpleasing!"  
"Ha, remember when I dyed him brown for a whole week?"  
"Oh, but that was most amusing!"

"You are hot-tempered and you posess very little patience."  
"You tend to be secretive."  
"You're obsessed with having space to yourself."  
"You're sarcastic and mean. You suppress your happiness and you jump to conclusions that you're never enough. You distance yourself from others when you're afraid of something. You hate to show weakness. You're hot-headed. You're impatient. You don't often let people know they're appreciated. You're kinda creepy. I mean, that doesn't bother me-okay, okay, it does-but it's not really that bad."  
Silence.  
"Is that all you'd like to say about me, Beast Boy?"

"How about we list some of our greatest traits? We all have countless great attributes, but let's pick one for everybody. Starting with me."  
"You're the most experienced."  
"You would do anything to save your friends. Unless, y'know, justice is gettin' in the way..."  
"You've got wicked awesome gadgets! And your mask is cool!"  
"You are most enjoyable to be around!"

"You're a quick thinker, and you're almost always prepared."  
"You're friendly and a great video game player!"  
"Your cooking is good."  
"You are loyal and you would never betray your friends!"

"It's hard for something to get you down."  
"I do not understand... are you speaking of gravity?"  
"Uh, Star? I think Robin meant you're difficult to upset."  
"Oh!"  
"Anyway, it's fun to watch you learn new things. You get really excited about things."  
"Yeah, your happiness is contagious!"  
"You're wise and have a will to understand and listen."  
There was a pause.  
"Uh, Cyborg? Why are you stuffing a ham into your mouth?"  
"'M 'un-gwee!"  
"Erm..."  
"I think he said he's hungry."  
"Hey, wait a second-Cyborg, was that my dinner?!"  
"...whoops?"

"You never give up and you actually make a pretty good leader when you're pushed to your limits."  
"Your capabilities are most impressive!"  
"You lighten up the mood and you're really high-moraled. You're also friendly."  
"I'll admit, I never usually compliment you. But I'll admit that I can always trust you. You're always determined to do the right thing. Despite your tendency to be outspoken and not know when to be serious, you're always there for us. Your words can be inspiring and uplifting."  
"Really? Thanks, Raven!"  
"Don't get used to it."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"You're wise and intelligent."  
"Although I may not always understand your ways, you are delightful to be around!"  
"...Um, thanks?"  
"You're really understanding and you're a great help!"  
"You're fun to be around!"  
"...I'm 'fun?' That was an answer I wasn't expecting."  
"Even though I annoy you a lot, I've never given up on trying to get you to smile. And you really care about all of us. Raven, you're a great friend."  
Silence.  
_"ARE YOU SMILING?! I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN YOU TO SMI-_awww... I knew it wasn't gonna last..."


	7. 7 Intruder Chickens

**#7 Intruder Chickens**

"CYBORG!"  
"Whoa! Chill, little man! Why you all hyped?"  
"SAVE ME!"  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Why do you jump to conclusions?" Brief pause. "..I sort of... erm... filled Raven's room with giant stuffed chickens."  
"And she's angry about something she could easily clean up?"  
"I think she's more angry at the fact that I even snuck into her room. Anyway... hide me!"  
"You owe me one."  
Pause.  
"Cyborg! WHERE. IS. BEAST BOY?"  
"Uh... um... well... uh... you see, he... uh... OH, JEEZE! RAVEN, CALM DOWN! ROOOOOBIN!"  
Pause.  
"RAVEN! What's going on?!"  
"BEAST BOY IS WHAT'S GOING ON! NOW WHERE IS HE?! NO ONE GOES INTO MY ROOM!"  
"Relax, Raven! Why did he sneak into your room?"  
"He stuffed it with giant plush chickens."  
"Can't you just clean that up?"  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO-"  
"Friends, what is the matter? Raven?"  
"Forget it."  
Pause.  
"Thanks, Cy! I owe you o-"  
"THERE YOU ARE!"  
"CRUD!"


	8. 8 Packages

A/N: If you haven't figured it out, my favorite characters (and ship) are Raven and Beast Boy, although I'm -trying- to keep this canon. I might slip a bit, though. Anyway, I'm just letting you all know in case I wrote a lot of Raven and Beast Boy headcannons.

**#8 Packages**

"BEAST BOY!"  
Cyborg looked at Beast Boy with a smug look. The half-robot crossed his arms. "What did you do this time, BB?"  
The green changeling shrank. "Would you believe me if I told you she's angry at another person who is also coincidentally named Beast Boy?"  
Cyborg rolled his eyes.  
"Nevermind."  
The doors slid open to reveal a steaming angry hooded demoness. She flew over to Beast Boy and she snatched the open cardboard box by him.  
"STARFIRE TOLD ME YOU OPENED MY PACKAGE AFTER MAIL CALL. WHY?"  
Beast Boy froze. His eyes darted around the room as he fumbled with his fingers. "Um... sorry?"  
Raven shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and growled, "That did not sound like an apology." The empath reopened her eyes and she peered into the box, which was full of packaging peanuts. "Did you touch it?"  
"Um..."  
"Touch what?" Cyborg asked, butting in. "What'd you get, Raven?"  
"She got a boring, old book," Beast Boy quickly answered. Raven responded by shooting him a death glare. "Uhh... I mean, nice, new book?"  
"It's not that I'm angry about, Beast Boy," Raven snapped. "You went into a package that was for me!"  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Cyborg muttered to himself as soon as Beast Boy transformed into a cat and ran behind the sofa to hide. Just as Raven went after Beast Boy though, she accidentally dropped the box.  
The contents spilled out onto the floor, including packaging peanuts and a book. But the jacket covering the book had slipped slightly, revealing a picture underneath. Cyborg raised an eyebrow and he dove for the book. He grabbed it and pulled off the jacket completely, revealing the book to be...  
"'The Care and Keeping of Your Motorcycle'?"  
Raven grumbled to herself and she stopped to turn towards Cyborg. "It's Robin's birthday present."  
Beast Boy popped up from behind the sofa in his normal form. "Robin's birthday? I didn't know it was coming up! When is it?"  
Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy, but she decided to answer his question. "It's tomorrow. We're all going for dinner-which is a first-and once we finish, Starfire's going to take him to some museum. Meanwhile, you, Cyborg, and I will be here, setting everything up."  
"Dinner? Where?"  
"Cyborg and I found a restaurant on H Street called 'The Cake Factory.' They have dishes to please all of us."  
"Sweet! A vegetarian-friendly restaurant! This is gonna rock!"  
"Now... WHY DID YOU OPEN MY PACKAGE?!"


	9. 9 Karaoke

"DUUUUDES! I know what we should get: a karaoke machine!"  
"No."

"Um, didn't you get enough of that back in Tokyo?"  
"Oh, karaoke is most pleasing!"  
"Uh, that's kinda odd, man."  
"Oh, c'mon! I bet I can get all of you to sing-even_ Raven!"_  
After a few more minutes of arguing, Beast Boy found himself emerging as a whale from the bay water outside the Tower.


	10. 10 Doctor in the House

"Why is it always me?"  
"Complaining will solve nothing."  
"It helps make me feel better, though."  
"...I suppose you're right. For once."  
"Gee, thanks, Raven."  
"Hold still; it'll make the healing process faster."  
"What time is it?"  
"Why?"  
"Aw, man, I think I'm missing the newest episode of Space Samurais!"  
"What a pity."  
"It's not just any show, it's-"  
"I didn't ask you about it. Now, where else did you get hurt?"  
"Right here. Ah, that feels better already!"  
"Is that all?"  
"Um... I think?"  
"How can you not be sure? Where else does it hurt?"  
"Um... well, I saw Terra's school."  
"She told you things change."  
"I know."  
"..Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I have nothing to say anymore."  
"That's a first."  
"I'm starting to move on. I just kind of want to... leave it behind."  
"That's... actually wise."  
"Yeah. It's what's best for me."  
"I've never seen this side of you."  
"What, mature? You've seen it against the Brotherhood of Evil."  
"You were impressive."  
"Still am!"  
"Aaaand there went the maturity."  
"Heh. But anyways, after the whole... Terra thing... I think I'm wisening up. And the Brotherhood of Evil kind of helped with that, too."  
"Are you saying you're growing up?"  
"Maybe."  
"Don't."  
"What?"  
"Don't quit being yourself."  
"Is that what maturing is?"  
"I don't know. Varies per person."  
"...Okay, a bit random, but what's your favorite joke of mine?"  
"I think I'm done healing you."  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
"To eat dinner with the others."  
"Wait up, Raven!"  
"We have pizza and waffles. I'm not slowing down for you."  
"I would!"  
"No, you wouldn't."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Just hurry up."


End file.
